Game Night
by Sassy66
Summary: The power is out in the tower and the Titans have to find a way to entertain themselves as they wait out the storm. What will happen when one Titan suggests a game of Truth or Dare? Short BBxRae one-shot!


The Titans all sat in a circle in the common room in front of the large window. Lit candles were spread out around the room as a large bolt of lightning flashed outside the window. Starfire shrieked and grabbed onto Robin like she'd been doing ever since the storm started. Raven wasn't really sure how she'd gotten talked into this but she couldn't get herself to back out now. Besides, she couldn't go out and get a new book to read in this storm. The storm had been going on for about 15 minutes now and Cyborg had informed them that the backup generator only had enough power to support the security system.

"Ok who wants to start?" Beastboy was sitting with his legs crossed and hands on his ankles, rocking back and forth in his eagerness. "Ok I'll start. Um… Robin, truth or dare?" Raven had seen the boy Titans play this game one other time and it hadn't lasted very long before Robin got too upset with Beastboy and stormed off. She had a bet going with Cyborg that this one would last no more than 10 minutes before Robin got mad.

"Dare." No one was surprised at their leader's choice.

"Alright I'll start with an easy one! Eat some of the blue furry stuff from the fridge. Robin sighed before getting up and walking over to the fridge. He returned shortly with what looked like a piece of cheese covered in the blue stuff, and a glass of water. Taking a deep breath he took a large bite of the blue stuff and slowly chewed it, a disgusted look crossing his face. He struggled to get it down but finally did and chased it with a large swig of water. "Ok you're turn Robin!" Raven didn't understand the appeal of this game at all.

"Cy, truth or dare?"

"Gimme your best dare Bird Boy!"

"I dare you to lick Beastboy's foot." Cyborg looked absolutely revolted at the idea and an evil grin spread across Robin's face.

"Are we still playing by the same rules as last time?"

"Oh yeah."

"Please friend Robin, what rules does Cyborg refer to?"

"If you back out of a dare or truth then you have to wear a super embarrassing outfit for a whole day picked out by everyone else!" Beastboy grinned proudly as Starfire giggled.

"Ok but if I get some horrible disease for this it's on your conscience dude." Beastboy removed his shoe and sock and stuck his smelly green foot in Cyborg's face who nearly turned green himself. Ever so slowly he stuck out his tongue and licked the bottom of the Changeling's foot. He looked like he was ready to puke as he ran to the kitchen sink and started drinking from the faucet. Beastboy fell backward laughing to himself, Robin just grinned and Starfire giggled along with Beastboy. Cyborg slowly returned to his spot next to Raven and sat down.

"You're gonna get it for that man, but not yet. Star, truth or dare?" Starfire lit up at getting picked next, obviously not intimidated by the boy's first two dares.

"I would like to choose the truth friend Cyborg!" Cyborg seemed a bit saddened by her choice but quickly perked up as he thought of a good truth for her.

"You have to answer it honestly Star, ok? Have you ever slept in Robin's bed?" Beastboy had to bite his lip to hold back his laughter. Raven could tell the question was meant to embarrass Robin more than Starfire who didn't understand why it was a weird question at all.

"Oh of course! I find the storms of thunder to be quite frightening and friend Robin allows me to stay in his room on those particular nights. It is quite comforting!" Starfire beamed her ever-present grin as Robin's cheeks turned bright red. "I believe I am to do the truth and daring now?"

"Yup, just pick whoever you want." Cyborg confirmed.

"Raven, would you like to partake in the truthing or the daring?" Raven had actually began to hope they had forgotten she was there. Her attire was dark enough that she almost blended in with her surroundings. She wasn't quite sure which would be worse, a truth or a dare.

"Truth." Starfire appeared to be thinking for a moment before leaning over and whispering something to Robin. He whispered something back and she seemed pleased with his response and smiled at Raven as she asked her question.

"I have been informed that on Earth, the first person you share lip contact with is very important so I would like to know who is the male that you have shared your 'first kiss' with?" It was Raven's turn to go pink in the cheeks. She hadn't been expecting a question like that from Starfire. All the other Titans starred at her intently, waiting for her answer. She was tempted to get up and walk away but could tell that she'd never hear the end of it from Beastboy if she did.

"I… I've never kissed anyone before."

"What?!" Beastboy exclaimed. "What about Malchior?"

"No we never got that… close…" Raven didn't like all this attention being on her at the moment. "Robin, truth or dare." All eyes turned back to him thankfully.

"Truth."

"Do you like Starfire as more than a friend?" The room was quiet once again, Raven could be very devious when she wanted to.

"I… uh…." Robin appeared to be at a loss for words and Raven was practically waiting for him to say he quit. He seemed to be looking everywhere but at Starfire who was sitting next to him rather calmly. "I…" Robin seemed to get a burst of confidence as he turned and faced Starfire. "Yes." Cyborg and Beastboy collectively gasped as Starfire simply smiled at him. No one was really surprised, everyone knew Robin liked her, they were more surprised that he'd actually admitted it.

"I too have the feelings, friend Robin." Several awkward moments passed before Cyborg cleared his throat.

"Right." Robin turned back to face the group. "BB, truth or dare?"

"Obviously dare, dude!" Beastboy seemed excited to finally get picked.

"Kiss Raven." He said the words so nonchalantly that Raven almost didn't hear them. She practically stared a hole through Robin as he smiled at her evilly.

"I… dude… she'll kill me!" Beastboy tried to whisper the last part, unsuccessfully of course.

"If you don't want to do it then you can just suffer the alternate punishment tomorrow?" Robin smirked as if he'd one. Raven decided it was probably time for her to go. She slowly stood up and was about to head back to her room when someone grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. She was immediately met with Beastboy starring her in the face. He quickly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She had absolutely no idea what to do, she was shocked, angry, but also kind of… happy? No that couldn't be right she… she couldn't deny that she'd always wondered what it'd be like… The short kiss which seemed to last forever in her mind ended abruptly as a tendril of her dark energy shot Beastboy back and across the common room. Robin and Cyborg stared at her with looks of shock and fear while Starfire had a strange, knowing look on her face. Cyborg quickly ran over to Beastboy and helped him up. Raven quickly turned and fled the room but was able to catch Cyborg asking the dazed Beastboy 'how it was.'

"Incredible."


End file.
